memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek XIV
Star Trek XIV is the planned next ''Star Trek'' film, following 's . Several different treatments have been developed since Star Trek Beyond. As of , two different projects remain in active development: one based on an idea by Quentin Tarantino, and another to be written by Noah Hawley. From to , a script centering on meeting his father was in various stages of development, before ultimately being abandoned. For further details, see . Tarantino proposal In , it was reported that Quentin Tarantino had pitched an idea for a Star Trek film to J.J. Abrams. Tarantino has said he sees the reboot "as an opportunity to expand on those old stories, rather than change them," though he added it would be challenging giving all of the cast something to do in a film. It was later announced that the film would be written by Mark L. Smith, based on Tarantino's idea. In , Zachary Quinto commented that he believed that there were at least three scripts in development for the film, with Tarantino's being just one of them. In the same month, he reiterated that Paramount Pictures wanted to make at least one more Star Trek film, implying that the aforementioned scripts could all be turned into films, but Paramount had to decide on the order. During the same month, Abrams met with Tarantino to discuss the film. At CinemaCon 2018, Paramount CEO Jim Gianopulos revealed the studio was working on two new Star Trek films. In , Tarantino confirmed in an interview with that a draft script existed and the next step would be for him to evaluate it. He also stated that his movie would be rated R under the MPAA system. Ever since the initial 2017 announcement, little else about the Tarentino project has been forthcoming but on 22 July 2019 Tarentino lifted a tip of the veil in an interview given to MTV's Happy Sad Confused podcast series ( 1000445031242}}, at approximately 20:30 into the interview). He stated, , alright? Khan is Khan. And I told JJ, like, 'I don't understand this. I don't like it.' And then he was like, 'Ignore it! Nobody likes it. I don't understand it. Just do whatever you want. If you want it to happen the exact way it happens on the series, it can.'|Quentin Tarantino| }} Wanting to tell himself a "Guardian of Forever"-type story, Tarentino additionally stated in the same podcast that he was a huge fan of the (the series he was referencing in the above quoted remark), especially of how William Shatner played James T. Kirk, but also how he was "''(...)''actually intrigued by the JJ Abrams version of it is because I thought Chris Pine did a fantastic job not just playing Capt. Kirk but playing William Shatner's captain – he is William Shatner. He's not just another guy, he's William Shatner's Capt. Kirk. And it's literally, Zachary Quinto is literally Leonard Nimoy's – because they both have the same scene together – he's his Spock. They fucking nail it. They just nail it." In , Tarantino told Deadline, in reference to the script: }} Tarentino's remark of him declining his further involvement with Star Trek chimed with his earlier remark made to Consequence of Sound on 16 December 2019, where he stated, "I think I'm steering away from ''Star Trek, but I haven't had an official conversation with those guys yet."'' Tarentino had in the meantime come to the realization that a Star Trek film was probably not the best way to conclude his projected ten-film making career (the intent much publicized about), deeming it too much of an outlier in his hitherto illustrious body of work, particularly after the success of his ninth film, Once upon a Time...in Hollywood (2019, earning two Academy Awards in 2020), the intended penultimate one. Reported Hawley film On , Deadline reported that Noah Hawley was in final talks with Paramount Pictures to write and direct a Star Trek film. It would be produced by J.J. Abrams' Bad Robot Productions and Hawley's 26 Keys Productions. While Hollywood trades presumed Hawley's film would star the (surviving) cast of , , and , Hawley commented, "It’s still early days. For me, it’s definitely an a new direction, but it’s still early, in terms of who exactly would be in it or what the characters would be. I don’t think of it as ''Star Trek 4, to be reductive. This is a new beginning." There is more to Hawley's remarks than meets the eye as the ''Star Trek film and television franchises were "reunified" in December 2019, with the former up for re-evalution after the dismal (box office) performance of Beyond, and which could possibly spell the end of Star Trek set in the alternate reality altogether – hence Hawley's "new direction/beginning" observations. Not only that, but Bad Robot has disassociated itself from Paramount, meaning that it remains to been seen whether or not further participation, if any, of Bad Robot in the film franchise (now controlled by rival production company Secret Hideout under Alex Kurtzman ) is guaranteed, especially in light of Abrams' dissatisfaction with the franchise over merchandising rights, and Bad Robot's subsequent formal disassociation from Paramount in September 2019. If not, then any talks Hawley, or Tarentino for that matter, might have had with Bad Robot became moot as they were talking to the wrong people at the time, arguably explaining both the declining enthusiasm of the latter, as well as the dismissive remarks Abrams made to Tarentino of the alternate reality he himself had helped create. As if to underscore Hawley's remarks, performer Simon Pegg has stated in December 2019 that he was doubtful that Hawley's film would feature any of the alternate reality cast, as neither he, nor to the best of his knowledge, anyone else of the primary cast had been informed of the project, which was followed on 9 January 2020 by an interview with Hawley to The Hollywood Reporter in which he himself cast a doubt on this as well by stating, "I don't know. But new characters often involve new cast," intimating in another interview, published on the same date, that talks with Kurtzman had indeed commenced as well. His statements were made after rumors had already started to circulate in the media earlier that week that his film was no longer under consideration either, considered "too Trekkie" apparently, even though conflicting reports to the contrary were still being published as well in the same time period. If anything, it exemplified the confusion the Star Trek franchise found itself in pursuant the December 2018 reunification in regard to rights and licenses, and its resultant confusing and conflicting communications to the the outside world. de:Star Trek XIV fr:Star Trek (film 2019) Category:Star Trek films